


The Start

by itsnotlove



Series: Marionette [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Confused yelling, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Shadow Puppets, Shizuo wanting to fight, Vaginal Sex, hahahahaha what the fuck did i write, i'm sorry but also not sorry at all?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're sexy.</p><p>You're irresistible.</p><p>Everyone wants you.</p><p>They readily admit this, but... sometimes they need a little help expressing themselves. These are the chronicles of how you, the Reader, have incredibly sexy sex with all of Ikebukuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For ['s curious lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%27s+curious+lover).



“Tug at one’s heartstrings.”

 

It's a common enough thing to say, and something most everyone knows of. You haven't heard of it? Well, there's always the Red String of Fate, which supposedly connects one’s heart to their soul mate.

 

But if a heart possesses strings, then those strings can be pulled, correct? They can be tugged, yanked, or gingerly threaded in amongst another's. It's all quote poetic, really.

 

To think that our hearts- which are nothing more than the representation we give our deepest feelings- can be moved in such a way… Well, doesn't that just make us all marionettes?

  
  


******

  
  


He's nervous, that much is clear. His entire body is shaking, trembling at the dirty thoughts and ideas racking his skull.

 

He wants this, more than he can express in words, but he doesn't know where to start. Swallowing thickly, he lets his gaze wander over you.

 

You, with your eye coloured eyes and your hair coloured hair. Your legs that attach to the bottom of your torso, and the look of passion on your expression-like features.

 

“Name-chan…” Kadota’s voice seems different, but you love the way his tongue rolls over the syllable or syllables of the name you have. “Do you… Like it?”

 

His fingers run over the outfit you're imagining him in, which is probably a corset or something similarly perverted.

 

“I'm wearing what I always wear! Don't write it like that!” He mewls seductively, still nervous about what you, the reader, think. “Stop making this weird! I'm wearing my normal clothes and I'm not speaking any differently!”

 

His erection presses against the waistband of his clothing, reminding him to stop being such a little bitch about this when he's obviously enjoying it.

 

“...”

 

It's difficult for him to control himself around you, and your own outfit is driving him half out of his mind. The way your clothes rest against your body, clothing you in the most clothing-like way… He wants to both admire you and tear them off you.

 

“Hey now…”

 

Sauntering over to you, he looks up/down into your eye coloured eyes. The height difference, or lack of it, is something he adores. He isn't sure just how tall you are, but that really doesn't seem to matter.

 

“Name-chan… I need you. Don't make me wait, this is my first tim- No it's not! Hey!” His words are pleading and innocent, but have a lustful edge. 

 

Your eyes widen, as does your smirk. He's so desperate for your genitals- no matter which set you have.

 

With strength and speed that may or may not surprise you, you shove him into the bed. He whines as his back makes contact with the mattress, and wriggles cutely below you.

 

“I'm just getting comfortable!” His excuses are so transparent. “It's not an excuse! I landed badly!”

 

You're sympathetic to him, but can't control yourself any longer. Without a word, you climb into his lap and let your skinny/thicc rear grave against his nearly bursting erection.

 

“It's not n-nearly bursting!” He sighs, letting the words morph into a groan as he bucks up against you. His cock rubs against you harshly, the sensation of the clothing you've pictured him wearing only adding to the experience.

 

His eyes are half lidded, and he bites his lip coyly. “Can't we have sex like normal people? Why is this happening?”

 

You laugh in that way that only you laugh, sending electricity throughout his body. 

 

“This is weird.” Kadota pants, referring to the feelings he's feeling. “No, dude, it's weird that Name-chan isn't saying anything! I think… Do you usually talk?”

 

You silence him with a roll of your hips, savouring the hardness you discover. He doesn't need to know whether you do or don't.

 

Now impatient with arousal, you slip down between his legs and rip the clothing you see him wearing from his thighs. He's left bare, dripping with anticipation.

 

“I'm wearing boxers!”

 

You slip the boxers off his hips. He's left bare, dripping with anticipation, and doesn't complain about it.

 

Throbbing with need, his cock throbs. God, it really is a penis, you think to yourself.

 

You line yourself up to his twitching and preprepared hole, or over his aching dick. He takes a shallow breath, then whines as you enter him/he enters you.

 

“Kya! N-Name-chan! I'm… F-feels weird!” He mewls, bucking into/onto you. “St-Stop! Wait, I don't sound that stupid! Dude, don't stop I want thi- Kya! No!”

 

You can tell he wants this from his subtle hinting, and roll your hips into/onto him. With a shallow cry, he cums aggressively, filling you/hitting your stomach with his seed.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK? I HAVEN'T CUM YE-”

 

“Kadota, are you alright?” A baritone voice asks from the doorway. “I heard mewling.”

 

Kadota’s response is a shy and indecipherable moan. “Oh dude, I'm fucking Name-chan.”

 

“Oh, nice.” Shizuo replies, full of jealousy. He's wanted to be inside/have you inside him for so long. “What the fuck? I'm not fucking jealous! I get to fuck Name-chan in like… Not long!”

 

He approaches Kadota, his jealous and angry cock springing to life. Maybe he could shove it down Kadota’s throat?

 

“Woah, hey-!”

 

“What the fuck!”

 

“Don't pressure Shizuo into that!”

 

“I mean, it's not a bad idea but- the fuck is your problem!?”

 

Kadota shudders violently, his ass/cock filled with/filling you and making the idea sound amazing. He climaxes again.

 

“Dude! I haven't!”

 

“Kadota, I thought you'd have more power…”

 

“I DIDN'T CUM!”

 

Shizuo finds himself overwhelmed by the display, and experiences an earth shattering orgasm as wel-

 

“NO! NO I DIDNT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!” He whines, embarrassed by the mess in his pants. “I DIDN'T MESS MY PANTS!”

 

You dismount/pull out of Kadota, leaving him a twitching mess. He’s babbling incoherently, and you smirk proudly to yourself. 

 

“What, we’re done? I haven’t even… oh fuck it, I’ll do it myself then.” He mumbles, the words unintelligible, before his fingers wrap around the erection he somehow has. He moans gently, rocking his hips into his palm as his thumb rubs his slit experimentally. He’s never done this before, let alone in the presence of a lady/gentleman, but he can’t stop himself. 

 

“Kadota, you don’t jerk off?”

 

“Just let me do this.”

 

You saunter over to Shizuo, your hips swaying in a way that leaves him hypnotised. He wants this, you know that all too well, and you savour each step. Shizuo’s eyes seem to widen and the tent in his pants grows more prominent, and he has yet another orgasm.

 

“ALRIGHT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” He pleads, rooted the the spot. “I’M GONNA FUCKIN’ KILL YOU!”

 

His arms flail sexily, his seductive punches nothing more than a mating dance. You wait patiently, watching him as he spins and growls in an attempt to woo you.

 

“I’M NOT FUCKIN’ WOOING ANYTHING! WHERE ARE YOU!”

 

“Kya! Feels h-hot!” Kadota mewls, hips bucking wildly as he strokes himself with more vigor. “I’m g-gonna-! Kyyyaaa!”

 

He cums roughly, the airborne spray flying across the room and hitting Shizuo’s face. 

 

“Oh my god, Shizuo! I’m sorry!”

 

Shizuo wipes his face, now distracted from his mating dance. “Eh? Nothing on my face.”

 

His words are tinged with disappointment. He really had wanted cum on his face.

 

“Shizuo...”

 

“DON’T- I DON’T-! I!” Blushing furiously, he tries to cover un-cum-covered face. “Oh my God.”

 

You finally reach him, the room feeling like it was several paragraphs longer that it actually was. You move your skin coloured hands to his hair, letting your finger/s tangle in the bleached locks gently.

 

“I want to go home.”

 

“Neigh!”

 

The sound of a horse and the clacking of a touchscreen invade the moment. Kadota fights to cover himself (not wanting to expose himself to a lady), and Shizuo turns toward the door. Celty is there, confused and typing on her PDA.

 

[ What’s going on?! ] She asks seductively. Her typing stops, and her shadows move about the room. [ Is… that Shinra? ]

 

“Shinra?”

 

[ They said I asked… seductively… D: ]

 

“I… don’t think that’s Shinra. I’ll kill him anyway.”

 

Celty looks around the room, confused by the scene in front of her. It’s only now that she realises you’re there, and she types quickly in order to greet you. 

 

[ Name-chan! My best friend who I love and have a tragic history with! ] She greets. [ Tragic history? What is this?! I didn’t type this?! We met outside Lotteria!?! ]

 

You wink at her with both eyes. It’s your secret signal, the one you’d told her about when your parent/s died in that tragic anime accident all those years ago.

 

“Oi, what? Your parents are dead?”

 

[ I spoke to them ten minutes ago! What happened!?!?! ]

 

Shizuo cums again, too overcome with emotion to stop himself. 

 

[ ?!?!?!?! ]

 

Celty is moved by the human act, and lets her shadows escape her. They twist and move throughout the room, winding their way around Shizuo and Kadota.

 

[ WHAT! I’M NOT DOING THIS! I’M SORRY!!!! ]

 

“CELTY!”

 

“HAH! COLD!”

 

They lift the two men up into the air, spreading them wide for Celty and you to see. They climax again, and the fluids fall like perverted snowflakes. You stick your tongue out, tasting the droplets cautiously.

 

“THERE’S NOTHING THERE! NAME-CHAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

 

[ I’M SORRY I’M SORRYSFD I’ASM SORRYDHFX ]

 

Now spread, Celty’s shadows move the men towards each other. Like a child curiously playing with dolls, she rubs them against each other. If she’d been capable of breathing, then her visor would have fogged up.

 

Sexily, you approach the men and rub yourself against Kadota’s leg. He whines again, not knowing how to-

 

…

 

I see.

 

Yes… yes.

 

…

 

Don’t do that.

 

…

 

Fine.

 

Celty releases the men, who are clothed in their usual clothing. They thank you for your time, and-

 

…

 

“Celty is the best, and would never do this with anyone other than Kishitani Shinra.”

 

Is that…

 

I know that’s why you were helping, but-

 

I couldn’t leave her out, that wouldn’t have been fair. Don’t you want everyone to see he-

 

Only you?

 

Fine. Just… put the scalpel away.

 

Come on, don’t- look, how about I harass Kuzuhara next? Would that make you happy? He harasses Celty, so…

 

Alright, it’s a deal. I won’t use Celty again. See you then.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“Is it over?”

 

[ … ]

 

You leave the room and the mess of humans on the floor, and readjust yourself. You’re bored with Kadota, Celty, and Shizuo now, and decide to go find the White Motorcycle. You’re doing this because you want to, and not because I, the writer, have been threatened by a lunatic.

 

You close the door behind you and sigh blissfully. Visiting Ikebukuro really was the best idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, it could have been worse.


End file.
